the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
California Pacific Airlines flight 877
California Pacific Airlines flight 877 was a nonstop scheduled flight from Los Angeles Int'l Airport to Tokyo-Haneda Airport operated by a Boeing 777-200ER. The aircraft had 279 passengers and 11 crew members on board. On April 7, 2016, the aircraft was bombed over the quiet suburban community of Simi Valley and spread debris across a number of buildings, including two schools and several houses that got destroyed. All 290 passengers and crew were killed in the accident, as well as 12 people on the ground, making the death toll 302. People have suspected that ISIS finally struck a US aircraft and that the US will officially attack ISIS. The investigation is ongoing. Flight 877 remains the worst aviation accident ever to occur on US soil, it surpassed American Airlines Flight 191. It is also the worst crash involving the Boeing 777, it surpassed Malaysia Airlines Flight 17. Aircraft The aircraft involved was an 18 year old Boeing 777-200ER, registration N883CP and it had a total of 420,000 flight hours. It was delivered to California Pacific Airlines in 2011 and had been operated continuously by the airline since that date. Passengers and Crew All 11 crew members, as well as 207 of the passengers on the flight were from the United States, with 49 from Japan, 8 from South Korea, 3 from Canada, 3 from Mexico, 1 from Brazil, 1 from Guatemala, 1 from El Salvador, 1 from Colombia, 1 from Argentina, 1 from France, 1 from the United Kingdom, 1 from Spain, and 1 from Denmark. The pilot in command was Dennis Chandler, age 51, and he joined California Pacific Airlines in 2010 and was also a first officer for both American Airlines and United Airlines. He was very experienced with the Airbus A320, McDonnell Douglas MD-80, Boeing 737, Boeing 747, and the Boeing 777, and had a total of 570,670 flight hours. The first officer was Richard Bassler, age 45, most employees know him as a "Very Friendly and Enthusiastic First Officer" he was a captain for Delta Air Lines and had a total of 450,980 flight hours. The flight engineer was Stephen Glen, age 47, with 320,180 flight hours. Flight Disaster At Los Angeles Int'l Airport the aircraft pushed back from the terminal at 3:20 PM and took off from runway 6L at 3:25, en route for Tokyo-Haneda Airport. At 3:40 as the plane reached 27,000 ft a bomb in the cargo hold exploded causing the cockpit, the entire first class section, and a huge chunk of business class was ripped apart from the aircraft, while the rest of the plane disintegrated into a million pieces. Wreckage of the aircraft crashed intro several homes including two schools, causing multiple post-crash fires. All 290 occupants on-board perished in the crash including 12 more on the ground, making the death toll 302. Investigation Despite accusations about ISIS bringing down the flight, the NTSB found out that ISIS had nothing to do with the downing of the flight. However, following a raid the United States committed on the Veloxic government, Veloxic threatened to bring down a number of planes, through various methods. The NTSB confirmed that the Veloxic government was linked to the downing of this flight, when spies carrying US passports of pilots snuck into the plane two hours prior to the flight when the plane was empty just to strap several small "paper bombs" into a number of overhead compartments. As a result, the United States launched a number of missile strikes on a number of Veloxic cities between May 14 to May 20, 2016, killing over 1,500 civillians and over 5,000 military soldiers. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities Category:Terrorist Plot